These Moments
by VioletBrently
Summary: After defeating the Bortherhood what will happen to the Titans? This story follows the lives and relationship of Beast Boy and Raven after the series ended. How do two people fall in love? Its in all the little moments. BBRae
1. My, What Big Claws You Have pt1

This story is written after the end of the series (not really including Tokyo, but under the assumption that Starfire and Robin got together).

It will be a collection of oneshots or think of them as eppisodes. Each story will appear in chronological order and there is a gereal foward moving plot.

The story takes a look at the moments between two people. How does love develop? Sometimes it comes about during big epic moments, but most of the time it blooms under the small moments. These moments small and seemingly insignificant build and grow until the relationship turns into love.

Now there will be plenty of stories within this story pertaining to Raven and Beast Boy. This story is about them after all. However, the other Titians will play a major roll as well.

I hope you enjoy! -Violet

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

My, What Big Claws You Have

Part 1

The morning was quiet. It was these soft romantic mornings that made Raven relax and loosen her stiff muscles. The sun was just peaking over the horizon chasing away the dark night and ushering in the golden rays of morning. The moon was squeezing every last moment of spotlight it could; its sliver was just barely visible against the lightening sky. Raven lifted her mug of tea to her lips and took a deep sip letting the warmth slide down her throat and spread to her limbs. It felt good to be home and have things back to normal . . . or at least what semblance of normal five teen superheroes could have.

Raven never thought she would fully embrace the T shaped building to be home. When she was younger she always longed for a home and a family, but that was something always denied to her, and Raven was afraid to make one for herself. Now she had it. For better or worse the Titans were her family. They knew her better than any other people on earth or anywhere else for that matter. She was happy that the five of them were back together instead of half a world away from each other fighting the Brotherhood of Evil and recruiting new Titans.

Raven was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the automatic door to the common room swishing open. She did not have to turn to know who was behind her. Robin always got up not long after she did. Plus, their bond was stronger than ever. Some of his thoughts filter into her mind . . . a particularly inappropriate dream about Starfire, coffee, training simulations, needing to call the Mayor, and coffee again. Taking a deep breath, Raven put up the barrier between their minds. There were certain things about his relationship with Star that she simply never wanted to know and especially did not want to see.

"Good morning, Richard," Raven greeted her leader as he shuffled zombie like into the kitchen. Few knew that Robin was hardly a morning bird. He had to force himself out of bed and chug three cups of coffee straight before he could really form a coherent sentence.

"Nugh," he mumbled in reply and made a slow but steady path for the coffee pot waiting for him. Raven always got up every morning and started her pot of tea and turned the coffee machine on. They used to have one built by Cyborg that was custom made and automatic. However, three years ago it met a horrible end when Starfire tried to use it in some concoction she was cooking. Cyborg just never got around to building a new one. In fact, the old broken coffee machine was still in the kitchen taking up counterpace and collecting dust. No one had the nerve or heart to throw away something Cyborg had custom built.

Raven ignored her leader knowing he needed some alone time with his coffee. Instead, she sipped her tea and watched the sky slowly brighten. The forecast for the day was to be warm and sunny, which she had mixed feelings about. It was supposed to get a high as sixty six. They were just entering into spring with some remnants of the long winter still lingering. She hoped that no villains would come out from hibernation tempted by the warmer weather. She wanted the day to herself and she wanted to spend it at least near her family. Raven knew she growing to be borderline clingy. After all, four years ago she never would have read in the common room while everyone was there doing what they wanted. She did not have to join them in their activities, but being near her friends and family just made her feel better. She could bask in their warmth and happiness like sitting under the rays of the sun.

All in all, Raven was working on opening up more. She was slowly undoing the damage and programming of her childhood and expressing herself. It was not easy and at times she wanted to just retreat into her room or her under the hood of her cloak, but Raven refused to hide from her family anymore. Their time apart taught her that it would not always be this way. One day they would no longer be Titans. Cyborg was nineteen, and she and the others were eighteen, which meant they had four more years at most to be Titans. It was part of their Charter that no Titan would pass the age of Twenty Three. Raven refused to spend what time she had left hiding . . . at least from them . . . the rest of the world was fair game.

"Morning, Raven," Robin said just behind her sounding suddenly chipper. Raven turned to find her leader leaning against the back of the couch looking out to the sky she had just been admiring with probably his fifth cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning, again." It was impossible with his mask on to guess what he was feeling, but Raven's empathy picked up that he was worried. "Richard, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay? You seem upset," he said with a small shrug.

"I will be fine, I was just thinking. No need to worry," Raven assured him. Robin pursed his lips to conveying how much he truly believed that one, but he let it go.

"Raven, would you mind waking everyone up for me? I'll get started on breakfast and then we'll do a light training exercise."

"Sure," Raven said.

Raven placed her empty mug in the sink and prepared for battle. Cyborg was easy to wake up. It was Garfield and Starfire that gave her trouble. She entered the halls leading to the bedrooms and knocked on Cyborg's bedroom door first.

"Cyborg, wake up Robin's cooking breakfast. If you don't get up he might not cook any meat." She knew his computer brain would have roused him from sleep at the sound of her knock. She moved on headed for Beast Boy's room knowing the metallic man was already moving.

Knocking on the door with black lettering that read _Beast Boy_ Raven called, "Beast Boy, wake up!" Her fist pounded on the door. "Cyborg is cooking an all meat breakfast!"she said leaving out that Robin was also working on breakfast. Robin was more sensitive to Garfield's dietary needs. Hearing subtle movement, Raven continued down the hall. She passed Robin's room and stopped at Starfire's door.

"Starfire, wake up," Raven whispered softly near the door. "Starfire, it's time to get up. Your boyfriend Robin is waiting." When Raven heard silence as her reply she quickly put in the unlock code that Starfire gave her in case she was ever in the need of "emergency girl time" as Starfire put it. Raven never had an emergency that reguaired "girl talk" and she doubted that she ever would.

The door swished open and Raven leaned just her head inside. If she was being honest, Raven was a little afraid of Starfire's room. She never knew what sort of goop or creature might pop out at her. Even though it was dark, Raven could clearly make out the alien princess' form on the bed. Her head was dangling off the edge and her limbs sprawled everywhere.

"Starfire, come on get up," Raven said softy. "Starfire," Raven said louder. However, apparently it was too loud because a second later two green star bolts came flying towards her head. Having expected this, Raven instantly put up a shield with her powers and the green bolts of energy went off relatively harmlessly against her black aura shield.

"Oh, friend Raven, I am sorry to have attacked you in my sleep," Starfire said in a cheerful tone.

"It's alright Starfire, no harm done," Raven replied with her usual monotone voice. It surprised her sometimes how perky Starfire could be after just waking up. It would be interesting when Starfire's and Robin's relationship progressed to the point that they woke up together. Starfire would wake up to find her boyfriend has been reduced to a grunting caveman, and Robin would probably cringe at morning Starfire without coffee first.

"It is a most glorious day! Did you say that boyfriend Richard is waiting for me?" Star flew up and off her bed.

"Yes, he is making breakfast with Cyborg right now." The orange alien was smiling from cheek to cheek as she flew over to her fellow female titan.

"Oh how wonderful! I shall go join them at once. Shall you be accompanying me to join our friends?"

Raven began to walk back with Starfire, but shook her head. "No, I still have not managed to get Beast Boy up," she said stopping again outside his door.

"Oh, well I wish you luck dear friend and hope to see you both to consume the food of the fast break soon!" she said in a singsong voice and flew towards the common room. Raven watched her fellow female Titan leave. She had gotten used to Starfire's overly cheerful nature a long time ago. The girl was quite endearing in a way.

Sighing, Raven turned back to Beast Boy's door and knocked again. "Beast Boy!" she called out. She could not hear any sound on the other side. "Beast Boy, Cyborg is throwing away all of your tofu!" she said hoping to get him up and out of bed. Raven rested her hand against his door. "Beast Boy if you don't open up right now I'm coming in there and you will not like that."

Having recieved no reply, Raven used her powers to phase through the door and entered someplace even more frightening than Starfire's room . . . Beast Boy's room. It was dark, which Raven expected. The guy liked to sleep till noon if he was allowed, so thick dark curtains were a necessity. It was not as dirty as she was expecting. Sure there was clothing littered on the floor with comic books, but there were no heaps of trash. Beast Boy's room also did not smell . . . actually it was quite the opposite. His room smelled of the forest and faintly of just plain him.

The bottom bunk bed was empty. However, Raven could see a clawed hand dangling from the top bed. In all her years as his teammate Raven had never seen Beast Boy without gloves on and now she knew why. His hands had claws on them. Was he ashamed of them? As weird as their group was claws were not that strange. So why did he hide them?

"Beast Boy," Raven said softly. All she could hear from the top bunk was his soft and steady breathing. Moving closer, she could not help but examine his hand more closely. They were long . . . perhaps a little more than an inch and resembled the claw of a wolf. Raven contemplated tugging his hand to wake the sleeping green Titan, but decided Beast Boy might not appreciate that. Raven flew up until she could see all of Beast Boy. He was facing the wall lying flat on his stomach. She blushed slightly noticing her was wearing nothing but Superman boxers.

"Beast Boy," she tried again. His ears twitched, but other than that he made no movement. Groaning in frustration, Raven reached out to him to give his shoulder firm shake. Her fingertips just barely touched him when Beast Boy shot up and grabbed her by the forearms. Raven screamed as a second later she found herself pinned underneath Beast Boy with his arms holding hers down either side of her head. His legs were straddling her own. She lost control of her powers causing several items on the floor to bust into pieces.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked with a yawn still seemingly half-asleep.

"Let go of me!" she snarled. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she could feel the blush forming on her cheeks affect by the intimate position they were in. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to get off of her.

"Raven, I'm so sorry," He retreated to the other end of the bed. Raven quickly gathered her control with a few deep cleansing breaths. She sat up glaring at her teammate. "I didn't mean to attack you. Raven I am so so sorry."

"I know," she replied in a monotone voice.

"I was asleep I didn't even know it was you I swear! I would _never_ hurt you Raven. You gotta believe me," Beast Boy rambled on.

"Beast Boy, calm down. I know you did not mean it—"

"You don't have to yell. I said I was sorry and . . . wait did you just agree with me?" he asked with a puzzled look and even cocked his head to one side.

"Yes, I did. It was about time you noticed," she quipped. Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So . . . care to explain to me why you're not mad at me and screaming threats to send me to a dark dimension of pain and suffering?" Raven raised one eyebrow. Apparently she needed to come up with new material. Beast Boy had heard all her good threats over the years.

"Beast Boy, you were sleep. I assume it was your animal instincts that drove you and not your conscious mind. I am unharmed so I see no reason to make a big deal out of this. However, I strongly suggest you keep this little incident to yourself," she threatened. The last thing she wanted was for Robin or Cyborg to dangle Beast Boy getting the best of her over her head. "Robin wanted me to wake you for breakfast," she said explaining her intrusion as she flew down to the ground.

"Raven," Beast Boy called. Raven paused just in front of his door. Her empathy picked up several emotions coming from him . . . fear being at the forefront, which made her pause.

"Yes," she replied trying to make her voice sound softer and more welcoming.

"You saw them didn't you?" Raven did not have to ask what "them" he was referring to. She could tell he was frightened by what her reaction to his claws might be. She wanted him to know that there was nothing strange about his claws.

"I did not see anything unusual. Come on lets go eat," she said and with that phased through the door.

**

* * *

**Beast Boy sat on the edge of his bed looking at his door after Raven phased through it. He just did not get her. Being her teammate and living with her for years did not shed any light on the mystery that was Raven. Just when he thought that he understood her she would go and do something totally unexpected. Since they got back from fighting the Brotherhood, he and Raven had been distant. They were not avoiding each other exactly, but they also never seemed to talk much anymore.

For once the distance was not Raven's fault. She was there in the common room every day. She greeted him when they crossed paths, but Beast Boy had not sought out more. He let them have the bare minimum. He knew he was sulking . . . over losing Terra a second time. He was letting her go and in many ways he had to go through the stages of grieving all over again. Beast Boy was just not really up to talking with Raven. She would sense he was upset because of her powers and well . . . he knew how Raven felt about Terra.

Sighing, Beast Boy buried his face in his hands. Raven. She drove him crazy in good and bad ways. It was not right of him to sulk and let their hard earned friendship disintegrate. His relationship with her was rocky at best and it was something he needed to work at every day because he knew Raven would not. Beast Boy took another deep breath before jumping off his bed and landing soundly on his feet. He quickly put on his uniform and headed towards the common room.

The door swished open and Beast Boy entered the main room observing scene for a moment. Cyborg was clearly making bacon and eggs while Robin and Starfire were doing something with fruit, which sounded promising. Raven was sitting patiently at the table surrounded by plates and set up silverware. Her hands gripped her mug of tea while watching the others cook. She seemed so attentive and Beast Boy could not help but smile at the sight of her.

"A glorious morning to you friend Beast Boy. Boyfriend Robin and I are preparing an earth dish of fruit for all of us to consume so there is no need for you to prepare yourself the fast of break!" Starfire cried out in excitement.

"Oh cool, thanks Star. Uh . . . I can get the drinks. What does everyone want?"

"Orange juice and the real stuff not some soy crap!" Cyborg shouted as he flipped the eggs.

"Cy, they don't make soy orange juice," Beast Boy pointed out as he squeezed in between Star and Robin to get out the glasses.

"Oh and I shall have the mustard please," Starfire said.

"Uh Star . . . how about some orange juice and then you can save the mustard for your food," Robin suggested to his girlfriend no doubt thinking about how much the Titans spent on mustard in one week alone.

"So, I'm guessing that you want orange juice too?" he asked his leader. Robin nodded and smiled. Beast Boy went to the refrigerator and pulled out the OJ and placed it on the counter. He felt someone watching him so he turned and caught Raven's eyes on him. She blushed and quickly averted her eyes. "Hey, Rae do you want something or are you just good with your tea?"

"I'm fine with just tea, thank you," Raven replied staring down intently at her mug. Beast Boy smiled wondering if he just caught Raven checking him out. She was certainly acting like it . . . all embarrassed and blushing. He liked seeing her blush, though it did not happen often. It put a little color in her cheeks and made her look . . . well cute.

"The eggs and bacon are done!" Cyborg shouted shaking Beast Boy from his thoughts. He quickly poured four glasses of orange juice, returned the container to the refrigerator, and then placed each glass in front of a plate. His eyes scanned over to Raven and he took a seat next to her. He worked hard over the years to worm his way into her good graces and he was not about to let that just go.

"Beast Boy, you're staring," Raven said not even looking up from her tea. How did she know?

"Yeah, well, I happen to like the view." He wanted to get a rise out of her. She finally looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Not funny, Garfield." She only called him by his real name if she was either really serious, angry, or both. It was odd having someone outside of the Doom Patrol call him by that. Occasionally, the other Titans would call him Gar, but never Raven. To her, he was either Beast Boy or Garfield. He really wished she would call him Gar . . . or just stick to Beast Boy. She was still glaring at him with that unyielding stare.

"Oh friends look what Boyfriend Robin and I have prepared!" Star exclaimed and unknowingly broke the growing tension. Beast Boy smiled at Starfire before giving the large bowl she placed on the table a suspicious look. It looked fine . . . just a mix of cut up fruit. However, Beast Boy knew better than to trust any food Starfire had a hand in preparing so he gave a sideways glance at Robin who nodded.

"Looks fantastic Star." He began piling fruit onto his plate after Robin confirmed that it was edible.

Cyborg placed the eggs and bacon on the table and everyone sat down for breakfast. Beast Boy happily began shoving fruit into his mouth. Once the initial urge to feed died down Beast Boy looked around. Cyborg was inhaling his eggs and bacon like a vacuum. Robin was talking to Starfire about why earthlings for the most part only drank milk from cows. Starfire looked confused as she poured mustard onto her fruit and eggs. Beast Boy noticed how little was on Raven's plate . . . two pieces of bacon, four strawberries, and a couple of grapes. She never ate much . . . if anything at all. How did she keep those wonderful curves when she barely ate enough to keep a mouse alive?

"Beast Boy, you're starring again," Raven said with a touch of anger. Again, her eyes were focused on her plate and not him. He knew she sometimes has another set of eyes, but all he could see were her two violet ones.

Before Beast Boy could respond, the tower began to flash in red as the alarm went off. Everyone jumped up from their seats and ran towards the computer screen while Robin checked the computer for the information on the trouble.

"Team, the underground mall they were building over on 21st has collapsed. There are four construction workers trapped. Two of them are critically injured and one is unconscious. Their air supply is limited and we've been called in to get them out. Alright everyone, Titans Go!" Robin ordered.

Fifteen minutes later the T-Car was parked in front of the construction site of the new mall on 21st. No sooner had they piled out of the car did a man in his thirties wearing a construction hat run over to greet them. Beast Boy noticed that the guy looked pale and close to fainting, which was probably a normal reaction.

"Thank you, Titans. I fear that conventional means would not reach my men in time. I am Mr. Grant and I am in charge of all construction to the new Jump City Mall." he said addressing Robin.

"Well we're here to help, and I'm sure we can get those men out no problem. I got a brief message, but could you fill us in on more details?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy tuned out while the man in charge explained things. He understood enough about the situation . . . men trapped in an underground building. After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil this would be a cake walk. He wondered instead what kind of stores were going into the new mall. He heard a rumor that a new game store was going in there.

"Are you even listening?" Raven hissed in his ear. Beast Boy jumped a little not expecting her to come up from behind him.

"Of course, Rae," was his automatic response.

"It's Raven not Rae. It's good that you listened . . . I guess then you heard Mr. Grant explain that there is a gas leak and what to do when we come across it then?" Beast Boy snuck a glace over at Raven to try and gauge her, but her hood was up hiding her face from view. He never had any idea what she was thinking with that damn hood up . . . not that he could figure out much with it down.

"Yeah, of course I heard about the gas leak _Rae_," he said with a smile.

"There is no gas leak you idiot. You need to be serious, Beast Boy. Quit calling me Rae. My name is _Raven_," she snapped.

Beast Boy was about to respond, but was interrupted by Robin. "Alright Titans let's move out and get these men."

They followed the man towards the unfinished building. From what Beast Boy could see of the above ground work they had not gotten very far. Mostly there was just a lot of concrete, steel wire, and scaffolding. Just before the entrance a table was set up with flashlights, yellow hardhats, and face masks.

"Would your team mind wearing these? Its policy and there is no Superheroes can opt out clause," the man in charge asked Robin.

"Oh what interesting clothing," Starfire said as she picked up the face mask and placed it on top of her head. It was a bit of humor in an otherwise serious situation. Beast Boy chuckled as did Cyborg. Robin merely smiled before fixing the mask onto Star's face.

"Star, it's a face mask to keep you from breathing dust in and stuff," their leader explained.

"But Robin, my lungs are capable of inhaling things must worse than dust. If humans need to protect themselves from the dust then why do we not clean at the tower? I do not wish for my friends to be damaged by the dust."

"I'll explain later Star. For now, team put these on," Robin ordered. Everyone but Raven began to put on the hardhats and face masks. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked like she was about to refuse but a glare from Robin make her change her mind. The hardhat looked cute against her purple hair . . . though the face mask did nothing for Raven Beast Boy thought.

They headed into the building passing people frantically moving about with hardhats on their heads. The man in charge brought them down a set of stairs to a lower level. This level of the building was more complete than above with walls and florescent light fixtures. They could see ahead that part of the floor had caved in and a dark gaping hope sat in its place.

"My men were on the floor below when this collapsed. That level has been destroyed completely just about. They are caught in a pocket of the rubble. I am afraid that I cannot pinpoint their location better than that," the guy in charge explained.

"My scanners are picking up their heat signatures. The building is still very unstable y'all . . . I'm picking up major structural damage," Cyborg explained as he looked at the screen on his arm.

"Okay, Cyborg you understand construction best. How do you suggest we proceed?" Robin asked.

"I have a basic understanding of their general location. I think that we need to get to them without disturbing the structure. Raven?" Cyborg said.

"Could my phasing shift the structure?" Cyborg frowned and looked intently at the screen on his arm considering her question.

"I don't think so," he eventually answered.

"Alright, Raven you will shift underneath them just in case. Beast Boy will go with you. Transport them back up here." Robin said.

Beast Boy was surprised he was being included, but he figured that Robin just probably did not want Raven going in alone. He moved closer to the dark sorceress as she said her magic words. Raven pulled him into her soul self and began shifting them down to the strapped men. Not long after that Raven deposited Beast Boy on the ground in an air pocket, but there were no construction workers to be seen. It was dark, but Beast Boy could see with his night vision. The pocket was small and they were surrounded by rubble and steel wires.

"Raven?" Beast Boy wondered why they did not end up in the correct location.

"We are next to them. We need to phase the rest of the way. My soul self might disturb the structure," she explained. She reached out and took his hand in hers. Beast Boy's heart instantly began thumping against his chest at the contact. Her hand felt so tinny in his.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

That's when Beast Boy heard it. A strange soft cracking sound that rapidly grew louder in sound. A second later the floor beneath their feet crumbled and both Titans began plummeting. Beast Boy instinctively shifted into an owl. As his better eye sight adjusted, he caught sight of Raven getting conked on the head by a large sheet of concrete. With a cry, Beast Boy dove for her falling form changing into a pterradactyl. His talons gripped her shoulders as he flapped furiously with his wings to slow their decent and avoid the falling chunks of stone. He flew them down and gently placed Raven onto a large slab of broken concrete.

Turning back into his human form, Beast Boy examined Raven with the flashlight on his belt. She was unconscious with her hardhat probably buried under the rubble they were resting on top of. She was breathing steadily, but her expression seemed pained. Red light flashed in their dark surroundings as someone was calling him on his Titan communicator. Beas Boy flipped it open to see Robin's stern and worried gaze.

"_Beast Boy, what happened_?"

"The ground collapsed. Raven got hit in the head pretty hard and now she's unconscious," Beast Boy explained. The screen suddenly cut in half and Cyborg's face appeared dividing the image space between him and Robin.

"_Raven's hurt? BB take your communicator and slowly move it over the length of her body. I can do a basic scan to see if there is any damage. Is she floating in a healing trance_?" Cyborg asked.

"No, she's just laying there." Beast Boy moved to do as Cyborg requested. "What about those construction workers? Raven and me didn't get a chance to get to them before the collapse."

"_They reported on their walkie-talkie that they're okay. The collapse moved their space around, but no one got injured more than they are_," Robin said.

"_Okay, I scanned Raven. She seems to have a concussion. When she wakes up Beast Boy you need to keep her awake understand? Her ankle is also sprained. I wonder why she isn't healing herself_," Cyborg mumbled.

"_Are you okay Beast Boy_?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said automatically. Beast Boy only really took stock on how he felt after confirming to Robin that he was okay. He had been too focused on Raven to think of anything else. He did not feel any pain on his body, so he assumed he was fine.

"Is there any way you can get yourself and Raven out?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked around searching for a way out. It seemed the collapse had trapped them inside.

"No. I can't see an opening to where you guys are."

"_Do you think you and Raven can sit tight for a little while? We need to get those men out of there. They are running out of oxygen. How big of a space are you guys in_?" Robin asked.

"Uh . . . pretty big," Beast Boy said. He could see an air vent near Raven's unconscious form. "There is an air vent so I don't think we'll run out of oxygen. I'm okay to sit here for a bit as long as Raven is not in critical condition."

"_No, she does not appear to have a severe concussion. When she wakes she'll probably be a little confused and have one hell-of-a headache_," Cyborg said.

"_So friend Raven is not in mortal danger_?" Starfire asked somewhere off screen.

"_No, I think she'll pull through this just fine_," Cyborg said turning away from the communicator to explain something to Starfire who was confused as to why they would pull an injured Raven through anything.

"_Okay, so we'll concentrate on freeing these men and then work to get you and Raven out. Hopefully, when she wakes she can just teleport the both of you out safely_," Robin said.

"Alright," He was not crazy about the idea. Raven was hurt and it made him feel on edge. The Beast inside him was awake and not happy. He could feel him just under the surface wanting to take action to make her safe.

"_We'll contact you as soon as we've got these guys out, Robin out_," then the screen went dead.

Beast Boy moved carefully until he was sitting next to Raven. He reached out and gently touched her cheek with the tips of his gloves. He inhaled deep testing to air and the tangy metallic scent of metal told him that she was bleeding. A few more quick sniffs and he found the source. She had a nasty looking cut on her forearm. He peeled off his gloves to carefully rip what was left of the sleeve off with his claws.

"Sorry Rae . . . I need to get you to stop bleeding and I don't have any bandages," he said apologizing to her still form. She would probably find what he was about to do disgusting, but it would work. Transforming into a golden retriever Beast Boy gently began licking the wound until it was clean and the bleeding stopped. He knew that his saliva would start the healing process. He curled up still in dog form next to her side to give her warmth and him comfort.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

That was the first chapter in These Moments. It is also the first chapter to My, What Big Claws You Have.

I hope everyone enjoyed this Beast Boy and Raven moment, and I encourage everyone to review. I welcome positive cirticism. It you do not like the couple or Raven and Beast Boy seperatly don't read it.

I am introducing several themes of the story within this first entry, but I will let it be a surprise what they are.

I decided to give Beast Boy claws as you noticed in the beggining of the chapter. He is always wearing those gloves and I thought it was an interesting concept.

Please be kind and Review!


	2. My, What Big Claws You Have pt2

Thank you to my two reviewers!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

My, What Big Claws You Have

Part 2

When Raven woke up everything hurt and there was no difference between having her eyes closed or opened. She blinked rapidly trying to see anything other than darkness. Her heart began to race slamming against her chest. She tried to think where she could be because her room was never this dark.

"Hello?" she called out afraid of who or what might reply. Raven tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain.

"Raven, calm down it's me. You're safe, so calm down," a familiar voice said near her ear.

"Beast Boy?" She scanned into the darkness in vain to make out something. "I . . . I can't see" Raven knew she needed to remain calm. She could not panic or her powers would slip out of her control.

"Hold on," he mumbled and a second later a bright light turned on making Raven see stars for a few moments.

When her eyes finally adjusted she could see that they were in some hole surrounded by concrete. Beast Boy was smiling at her and it looked like him, but something was wrong. She could not remember coming to this place or how she got hurt. In fact, she could not sense anything from Beast Boy. No emotions or fragmented bits of information . . . just nothing.

"You are not Beast Boy, and whoever you are my friends _will_ find me," Raven warned in a low voice as she forced her protesting body into a sitting position. She had to get away from whatever was in front of her. She could not fathom what sort of creature gave off no emotions.

The Beast Boy imitation frowned. "Rae, it's me. You got hit in the head pretty hard. Please stop moving, I don't want you to get more hurt." His eyes looked sincere, but Raven knew to trust what she was not feeling. Beast Boy had emotions and she should be able to pick things up from him. Normally, the green Titan was a beacon and Raven had to work harder than with most to keep his thoughts and feelings private.

Raven pushed down on her legs to scoot back wincing as she discovered her ankle was injured as well. "You are _not_ Beast Boy. You may think you are clever and can fool me, but I am an empath. I can feel nothing from you."

"Rae . . . it _is_ me. Maybe your powers are not working. When you got hurt you didn't go into your healing trance thingy," he said. Raven frowned, this imitation talked exactly like her Beast Boy.

"Very well," Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called out intending to slam him into a wall. Nothing happened. "Wh—what?"

"Raven calm down." his palms were up facing her gesturing that he meant her no harm.

"What happened to my powers? How did I get here?" Raven demanded not enjoying feeling confused.

"Do you remember the Titans getting a call this morning at breakfast about a collapsed building?"

Frowning even more, Raven shook her head. "No, I do not remember that. I . . . I remember waking everyone for breakfast and then nothing." Her mind felt a little foggy as if she were having difficultly focusing, or perhaps she had been drugged.

"Okay, then I can prove I'm me. I accidently attacked you in my sleep remember? I pinned you down on the bed," Beast Boy said.

Raven relaxed a little. She did remember the event he was speaking of, and if her powers were . . . gone then it would make sense that she would not feel any of his emotions. Peering into his eyes, Raven searched for some kind of answers. She believed him . . . well she mostly believed him. They had come across villains capable of some pretty interesting things over the years . . . like Mumbo Jumbo. What if this was all an illusion?

"Okay . . . I remember that. So you're saying something happened to us while on a mission?" Raven asked to clarify.

Nodding, Beast Boy smiled. "Exactly! See, the mall they are building on 21st collapsed and we got called in to free some trapped construction workers. Robin wanted you to phase down with me and get them out. The ground collapsed while we were trying to rescue them and you got hit in the head pretty bad. Cyborg used the communicator to do a scan thingamajig and said you had a mild concussion and that you might be confused when you wake up."

He was making sense . . . which was not typical Beast Boy behavior. However, the use of the word "thingamajig" was dead on Beast Boy mannerisms. Raven looked around taking in as much information about her surrounds as possible. At least the visual environment seemed to match up with his story.

"You still don't believe it's me do you, Rae?" His ears went back . . . something that happened naturally when Beast Boy was sad.

"I just feel . . . uneasy without my powers. You are far too perfect to be an imitation."

"Dude, you think I'm perfect?" Beast Boy asked grinning like a Cheshire cat with his lower fang sticking out in that way that Raven could not help but think was "cute".

"No, I meant that if you were some villain created imitation to fool me then you are too much like the real Beast Boy to be a fake. You are far from perfect Garfield. Also, I resent being called 'dude'. Rae is more preferable alternative, but not by much."

He still looked incredibly smug and leaned back against his arms. "Alright, Rae it is."

"So are the others coming to get us?" Raven shivered feeling a little cold. She gave herself a look over inspecting for injury. Her right arm had the sleeve torn off and a scabbing wound was apparent on her forearm. It looked as if the wound had been cleaned. Raven found a few other scrapes that were all relatively minor in comparison to the cut on her forearm. She gingerly felt along her head and winced as the tips of her fingers came in contact with a large swollen bump. She had a pretty bad headache, but it was something she could withstand. She had a high tolerance for pain.

"Well Robin thought it was best to get the construction workers out first. Cy said you were not in real danger from your injury and they are running out of air. Robin was hoping when you woke up that you could just teleport us out, but I guess that's not happening." Raven looked sharply over at him to try and gauge whether the statement he had made was an attempt to blame her. Beast Boy looked pretty relaxed and not upset at all so she guessed he had merely been stating a fact.

"How long have we been down here?"

"Ugh . . . not sure . . . I'm guessing twenty minutes at most. I'm happy that you're okay Rae. I was really worried when that concrete hit your head." Raven smiled at his words touched by his concern.

"I am okay considering. I would love to get out of here and go back to the tower for a cup of tea and a hot bath. I feel totally dirty and gross."

"I'm starving. Breakfast was interrupted after all," he said smiling despite the fact that he was complaining. He seemed rather happy and Raven could not understand why. They were trapped down a hole for who knows how long. She wondered if she had eaten any breakfast. Raven frowned not likening that she was missing chunks of her memory. It was completely logical to expect some memory loss when dealing with a concussion, but she disliked not knowing things that happened or what she said. For all she knew Beast Boy said something irritating during that forgotten time and she should be mad at him right now.

Suddenly what he was complaining about registered in her mind. Beast Boy said he was hungry, and Raven could fix that. Of course the pocket in her cloak! She did not need her powers to use the magical pocket and there were items inside that would be rather useful.

"I have some food that you can eat," Raven said as she unfastened her cloak and pulled it around so that she could place it on her lap. She quickly found the small pocket on the underside of the cloak. "I would like some granola bars," she said out loud to the cloak and then placed her hand inside. When she withdrew her hand she was holding two granola bars.

"Holly crap that it totally cool. Can you pull anything out of there?" Beast Boy asked rather excited. He moved closer to her getting rather close to severely invading her personal space. Raven leaned away a little and handed him one of the granola bars.

"No, I have to place the items inside individually and I have to remember what is inside. The spell is self-sustaining and requires no powers to activate. Even you could use it if you knew what to ask for."

"Wow, that's really cool. Thanks for the food Rae," Beast Boy said and ripped open the wrapper with his teeth and then took a large bite.

"I would like two water bottles." Raven pulled those items out as well. She also grabbed a blanket for herself and knew there was an oversized black sweatshirt that Beast Boy could wear inside as well.

"That's really cool thing you got there Rae." Raven shrugged off his words. She liked being prepared and it was a simple enough spell, though time consuming.

"I could do it for you as well." Beast Boy's grin even more at her words. "We should probably all have some version of my magical pocket for emergency supplies."

"Robin is going to go nuts when he finds out about this." Raven nodded in agreement. Robin's obsessive behavior was one of the reasons she had kept her magical pocket to herself until now. Her idea of emergency supplies and Robin's probably greatly varied and it was quite a pain to individually include each item in the pocket.

"Did Robin give you any idea how long it would take until they got us out?"

"No. Do you think I should call him and let him know you're awake?" Beast Boy asked and then finished off his granola bar. Raven silently handed him hers. Beast Boy seemed famished and she was not very hungry.

"No, they need to focus on what they are doing." Beast Boy moved to put the sweatshirt on over his uniform. Raven wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. Maybe now that he didn't look so cold _she_ would not feel like an icicle.

"How are you feeling Rae?"

"Cold," was her instant response. "I'm also a little sore and my head hurts."

"Even with the blanket you're cold? Want me to come closer. I bet my body heat would warm you up."

Raven scowled at Beast Boy. "No."

He seemed unfazed by her curt reply. Beast Boy merely shrugged and said, "Your loss. I'm _plenty_ warm." Raven ducked her face down to hide the blush that she felt threatening to color her cheeks.

"Let's play the quiet game starting now." Raven needed a moment to collect herself. She did not actually expect Beast Boy to be able to abide by the game rules for long.

It was silent for all of one minute before Beast Boy broke it saying, "I hate this game."

"And you just lost," Raven said in a bland tone.

"Why don't we play a real game Raven?"

"The silent game _is_ a real game, and it happens to be my favorite." Raven pulled the blanket higher so it would cover her neck.

He snorted at her remark. "I'm not surprised. It _would_ be your favorite game." He scratched the back of his head for a moment clearly thinking hard. "Oh, I got it. How about we play 'I Spy'?"

Rolling her eyes Raven said, "Fine, I spy with my eye something grey."

"The concrete?"

"Yep. Have I proven my point?" Raven wondered if he realized it. There was nothing really around them to play that idiotic game. She would never have agreed if it had been possible to legitimately play anyways.

"Yeah, I see your point . . . how about 'three truths and one lie'?" he asked still completely enthused.

"Pass."

"Crazy eights?"

"We don't have a deck of cards, Beast Boy."

"Um . . . twenty questions?"

"Let me think about it . . . no."

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air. "Come on Rae. We have to do something to pass the time."

"Do you know any riddles?" Raven asked. She did love a good riddle. She doubted whether Beast Boy knew any that were truly difficult though.

"Actually, I do. What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?"

Raven thought about his riddle. It was surprisingly good since she did not instantly get it, but it was rare for her to come across a riddle she could not figure out. What gets wetter as it dries? "Oh . . . is it a towel?"

"Oh, you got it. Yeah, it's a towel," Beast Boy said. He sounded a little disappointed that she had figured it out. He probably was hoping to stump her.

"I have one for you. What can you catch but not throw?" Raven hoped he got it. It was a little on the easy side as far as riddles were concerned . . . but still this was Beast Boy.

"Er . . . I'm not sure. I'm horrible at riddles . . . oh wait. I think I might actually know this. A cold?" he asked hesitantly.

Raven smiled, "Yes, that's right."

"Yes!" he shouted in triumph. "Go, Beast Boy! Who's the man? Beast Boy's the man!"

"You can stop now," Raven said in a deadpan tone. Beast Boy stopped mid-dance and peered over at her with nervous eyes.

He chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous gesture he did often. "Sorry, Rae."

"It's alright." Raven had mostly wanted him to stop because he had been too cute doing his little dance. She still found him irritating most of the time, but at the same time there were other feelings towards the green Titan too. Raven could not explain it any better than that. All she knew was that she was happy if he was happy, and if Beast Boy was sad . . . well she felt that too. Raven wondered why her empathy was so tightly connected to him more than any other Titan. Perhaps it was because for the most part he was so free with his emotions. He felt them all and expressed with without restraint.

"Raven, you know there are these video games you might like. There was the one I saw called Everclear Castle Mystery. You have to solve this case and there are all these puzzles and stuff. I could get it if you were interested in playing and then we could—"

"Let me stop you right there Beast Boy. I am not interested in playing video games. I'm sorry, they just do not appeal to me." She was trying to be patient with him and not sound harsh. Still, Raven cringed on the inside when she saw his ears droop and that look come into his eyes. He looked as if she had smashed his favorite toy on purpose.

"Oh . . . okay." She hated it when he used that tone. It made her feel like one of those old time cartoon villains twirling their mustaches after accomplishing some evil task.

"How about we play one of those games you mentioned? I mean . . . there is nothing better to do and I do not have any books on me at the moment."

"Really?" His face brightened and he was smiling that goofy grin again.

"Sure why not?"

**

* * *

**Beast Boy knew he needed to think and think hard. This could be his only chance to get Raven to play a game with him. If he played his cards right she might just even enjoy it and say yes the next time he asked. This was just too much pressure! Think, what was the best game to suggest?

He heard her sigh deeply. She was getting irritated. "Beast Boy . . . how about we play that one you mentioned with the truths and lies."

It was the perfect game! Why didn't he think of that? Raven would have quickly grown annoyed with twenty questions and with this game he would learn things about the mysterious girl who sat before him. She was a puzzle he wanted to figure out more than he wanted Mega Monkeys 12 the Samurai edition . . . which was to say really badly.

"Sure. That's a great game. Do you know how to play?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said, but there was no anger in her voice.

"Okay, well it's easy. Basically you come up with three truthful things, either about yourself or that you have done, and one thing that is not true. You have to guess which one is the lie and then I tell you if you were correct."

"Alright, I understand." Beast Boy frowned trying to come up with some good statements. The lie was always easiest to come up with . . . it was the three truthful statements that were hard. He also did not want to use up all his good ones early on in the game either.

"Okay. One, I lived in Africa when I was a kid. Two, the smell of hotdogs makes me hungry. Three, I got lost in a mall at the age of four. Four, I enjoy going white water rafting." When he finished, Beast Boy grinned. There was no way Raven would get this without her powers.

"Two?" Raven guessed after only a brief pause. Beast Boy's grin grew even larger.

"Nope," he said stressing the "p".

"So you do get hungry when you smell hotdogs? I thought you were a vegetarian . . . animal rights and all that."

"Well I don't eat them now, but I loved hotdogs when I was a kid. Even now they make me hungry . . . just when they do I eat some fruit or a salad instead. Do you want to try guessing again which one is the lie?"

"Um . . . the one about white water rafting?"

"No, I really do enjoy that. I haven't been able to go in many years . . . since before I joined the Titans. We just never seem to have any down time."

"Well which one is the lie?"

"I never got lost in the mall. I lived in Africa when I was a kid with my parents," Beast Boy said. The mention of his parents made his throat feel thick like there was something there blocking his breath. He missed them so much.

"Garfield . . . can I ask you a personal question?" Raven asked in a soft voice. It was so quiet he almost didn't hear her and he had excellent hearing.

He knew that mentioning his parents would open the gates. A part of him wanted to share and open up the part of himself that he kept hidden. He thought that maybe one day he could tell Raven. Tell her everything . . . all of it. But, that day was not today.

"Sure, Rae."

"What were your parents like?"

Beast Boy sighed in relief. That had not been the question he had been expecting. This one was easier to answer. He loved talking about his parents even if it made him miss them even more. "Well they were the best parents ever. I didn't know it until later, but both my parents were scientists working on genetic codes. They did their work in Africa in an area called Upper Lamumba. My mother was kind and gentle person. She loved gardening all the time. She wasn't a bad cook either. My father was really smart. He loved playing chess. They were strict with me, but very loving. You know the typical parents."

"They sound like wonderful people. I'm certain they are very proud of you Garfield."

Beast Boy had to look away from Raven. He needed a moment to push down all the emotions threatening to spill over. "Thanks, Rae."

"You are welcome." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I suppose it is my turn then. Alright . . . one, I have never read a biography. Two, I have never sung any children's songs. Three, I have seen a Disney movie. Four, I like coffee."

Beast Boy thought about her statements. The lie was typically something that would be easily dismissed. He wondered if Raven had ever played before because she was good. If he were to guess the lie was probably one or two. "Um . . . one?"

"No. I have indeed never read a biography. When you tell a story about someone's life you inevitably leave parts out. If I chose to read about someone I turn to autobiographies, or I simply research them."

"So the others are true? I have to hear the story behind these," Beast Boy said.

"Well when I was babysitting Melvin, Timmy, and Teether they demanded that I sing the itsy-bitsy-spider to them. They had to teach it to me first. Starfire has made me watch the Little Mermaid at least seven times. She loves that movie, and I guess I can understand the connection. Ariel went from living in the sea to the land where the culture is different. Starfire came to earth and had to learn earth customs. Also, there are the similarities in hair. Starfire has red hair as does Ariel. Ariel's prince has black hair and so does Robin. Perhaps on a subconscious level this is why she enjoys that movie so much. It is a rather fitting movie for her."

"Wow you just turned Little Mermaid into psychology." Though Beast Boy said this he was impressed by what Raven figured out.

Raven rolled her eyes before saying, "Alright let's move on."

Suddenly the area they were in was lit up with the red flashing light of Beast Boy's communicator. He pulled it off his belt and flipped it open. Robin's face appeared on screen.

"_Beast Boy, how are you and Raven doing? Has she woken up yet_?" their leader asked.

"We're fine. Raven's awake." He moved his communicator to include Raven sitting next to him wrapped up tight in her blanket.

"_Raven are you alright? You look cold_," Robin asked her sounding concerned.

"I am fine Robin, but I would like to go home in the near future."

"_Well we just got the construction workers out. Cyborg is looking over them now. Once he's determined they are fit enough to be moved the three of us will be transporting them to the ambulances on the scene. Raven I am assuming since you have not transported yourself and Beast Boy out that your powers are not working at the moment_."

"My powers seem to not be at my disposal at the moment."

"_Okay. Raven, since waking have you experienced any memory loss, nausea, vomiting, or dizziness_?"

"I have had some memory loss. I do not remember this morning very well. I just remember waking everyone up for breakfast and that's it. I was a bit light headed when I first woke up, but that has mostly cleared now. No nausea," she said in a bland tone.

"_Beast Boy, since Raven's powers are not working it's your job to look out for her and protect her_."

"Of course I'll look after her! You didn't need to tell me that like I wasn't going to do it unless you said something," Beast Boy said tensely. He was angry with Robin. Did he think that he did not understand that Raven was helpless at the moment? Did Robin believe that he would not do everything in his power to keep her safe? He felt Raven's hand gently rest on his forearm and the bubbling anger rolled back.

"_Sorry, Beast Boy . . . I was not trying to suggest that you would not look after Raven on your own. Again, sorry. Robin out_." The screen went dark.

"It's your turn," Raven said and released his arm. Beast Boy missed her touch instantly.

"Excuse me?"

"The game. It's your turn to come up with three truths and a lie . . . unless you no longer want to play."

It took a moment for Beast Boy to piece together what Raven was saying. "Oh . . .yeah. Okay, give me a moment to come up with some stuff." He took a deep breath inhaling some of Raven's scent and it helped to let him completely release the tension in his body. She smelled good . . . like lavender, vanilla, tea, and books. Even without her empath powers she was soothing. What was he supposed to be doing? Oh, yeah come up with his truths and lies for the game.

"I got it Raven. One, I secretly love oldies. Two, I have a hidden stash of animal crackers because they make me laugh. Three, I have acted in a movie before. Four, I have a tattoo."

"Four. I think I would have noticed a tattoo in your animal forms." Raven said with little pause.

"Aw . . . I didn't even think about that."

"So you enjoy animal crackers? I can't wait to tell Cyborg," Raven said in a teasing almost seductive voice. Beast Boy was so stunned by that voice that it took him a moment to process what she had said. When he did, Beast Boy nearly jumped to his feet.

"You can't! That breaks the confidentiality agreement of the game. Anything said here says between the two of us."

Raven was looking at him with an unreadable expression as usual, but Beast Boy could see some emotion flickering behind her eyes. "So then anything I say will remain between the two of us?" If Beast Boy had not known Raven for years, or was not as in tune to her then he would have missed the emotion in her voice. She was happy for some reason . . . pleased over something that just happened or was said.

"Of course, Raven, I would never tell anyone something you shared with me. It's just so rare for you to really open up to us. I could never betray your trust like that," Beast Boy said looking deep into her eyes to convey how serious he was.

Raven's face became even more like a stone statue than it had before. He knew she had to be struggling with some powerful emotion to shut down like that. "You don't just mean within this game do you?"

"No I don't. If you ever want to confide in me Raven about anything you can, and what you tell me I will take to my grave." Raven held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away and down at her blanket covered feet.

"Garfield, it goes both ways. You can always confide in me."

Beast Boy looked down at his gloved hands. He had wanted to talk to her about what he suspected she had seen since this morning. Now was the perfect moment. "Raven . . . I asked you before . . . but I am hoping we can talk about it. You saw my claws this morning when you woke me up didn't you?"

Raven raised her eyes from staring at the floor to look at him directly. "Yes, I did. Why . . . why do you wear gloves to hide them?"

"Well, when I first joined the Doom Patrol Mento thought that it would be better to hide my claws. He thought people would question if I was really a superhero if I had claws. He looked at the gloves as being no different from my mask." Beas Boy stared at his white gloves.

"Well he's an idiot. How do _you_ feel about them?" Raven asked.

"I . . . I can hurt people with these claws. They make me feel like an animal."

"You're not." She said that with such conviction . . . conviction that Beast Boy wished he had.

"I have nightmares sometimes . . . that something happens and all I'm left with is the Beast. Having claws is such an animal like thing to have . . . primitive."

"You do not have to worry about losing yourself to the Beast. I do not think he wants to fight you for control of your body. Even if something ever like that happened I would pull you back." It was a promise. Beast Boy felt his tense muscles relax. If anyone could tame the Beast in him it would be Raven. He often worried that one day he would snap and take out all of his friends . . . that their blood would be on his claws. Raven could stop him. She had helped Robin when he lost it, so she could help him too.

"Thanks, Rae."

"Would you mind showing them to me?" Raven reached out and placed her fingertips over the hem of his gloves waiting for his reply.

Beast Boy's instinct was to say no and jerk his hands away from her. Instead, he said in a small voice, "Okay."

Raven shifted closer as she slowly pulled his gloves off. Her scent flooded his nose calming him despite himself. When Raven moved away his gloves laid neatly on her lap. She reached out as if to hold his ungloved hand and Beast Boy tensed up.

"Raven, be careful these are claws. They're sharp." Her eyes looked upwards to find his. He could see exasperation in their depths.

"Beast Boy, you won't hurt me," she promised. Raven moved again to hold his hand and Beast Boy tensed again all over. A part of him understood he was overreacting. His claws were sharp, but not enough to cut her without pressure. Still, Raven seemed so delicate and breakable. She hid how fragile she was behind empty threats, death glares, and the magnitude of her powers. Beast Boy could away see the girl underneath those things. "Garfield, I am a lot tougher than I look."

"Really?" he asked not believing it.

"Yes, demon here remember? Demon skin is much tougher than a human's."

"Your skin looks soft," Beast Boy said out loud before his brain processed what he had just said. He saw Raven's cheeks turn a soft pink under her blush . . . and he imagined he probably had one of his own. Beast Boy carefully reached out and took her hand into his. Her hands were a little cool to the touch, but it was pleasant. His hands always got so warm from being in gloves all the time. He smiled at Raven who averted her eyes to the wall and blushed even harder. "I was right, your skin really is soft."

* * *

Well this is the second chapter and the second section of My, What Big Claws you have. It will be complete in the next installment and then we will move on to other story lines. I hope the characters seem in character. Trust Beast Boy to manage to get Raven to play a game. I wonder what Raven will say to Beast Boy's statment at the end. If you want to know read the next chapter when I post it. In the meantime, review this one! Seriously, review!

Thanks! Violet


	3. My, What Big Claws You Have pt3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I hope you keep coming back to read more.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

My, What Big Claws You Have

Part 3

Raven could not believe what Beast Boy was saying. Perhaps he was the one who hit _his_ head. Still, she continued to allow him to hold her hands in his. He was incredibly warm and his body heat chased away the icy cold that had crept into her bones. He was smiling that rare smile of his . . . that sweet and innocent one that reminded Raven of a little boy. It amazed her that despite everything he had been through, knew, and seen that he could still have an innocence about him. She wanted to protect that innocence if she could.

"You should not hide them. There is nothing wrong with the way you are Beast Boy." His eyes left hers as if he could not quite meet them. She gave his hands a quick squeeze and his eyes shot back to her face. "I mean it," she said the last part slowly but with a strong commanding tone.

"Thanks Rae." Raven gave him a small smile before releasing his hands. She could still only take but so much physical contact before it became awkward and overwhelming. "How are you feeling? How's your head."

Raven looked at him for a moment wondering if he wanted to change the subject because he just no longer wanted to discuss such heavy things or if he was not convinced by her words and was still struggling with the concept of his claws. She did not necessarily want to leave this topic just yet, but she had to respect his wishes to move on.

"I am fine, Beast Boy." His eyes focused on her face as if he could see right through her, and it worried Raven. She did not like the idea of Beast Boy . . . or anyone being able to read her like the books she loved. Raven turned her face away.

"Do you feel your powers back yet?" he asked. Raven shook her head instead of verbally answering him. She glanced sideways to see his expression. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"I imagine they are just thrown out of whack . . . or they are repairing minor damage. I only go into a healing trance if I have sustained major damage. Perhaps the blow to the head has disabled them." Raven hated being without her powers. Sure they were demonic and robbed her from freely expressing her feelings, but they were _her_ horrible powers. It was a part of her core being thoroughly intertwined into the fabric of who she was. Plus, without her powers she was rather defenseless. She knew basic self-defense skills . . . Robin insisted they know at least the basics. Raven just hated feeling vulnerable and dependant on someone else as she was now.

She looked over at Beast Boy. He was staring at his gloves on her lap with a longing. Raven did not say anything, but grabbed them and held them out to him like an offering. Beast Boy paused briefly before taking his gloves, but he did not put them back on. Somehow, awkwardness had settled between them, and Raven had no idea how to change it. Usually Beast Boy was in charge of those kinds of moments. He would break the silence with a stupid comment or a joke, but it seemed that this time it was up to her.

Then she understood. The status quo had been broken by Beast Boy sharing something personal. She needed to even the playing field to make them on equal footing. What could she say? She was just as uncomfortable sharing her past as he was.

Taking a deep breath, Raven blurted out, "I never played children's games when I was a child."

"Raven . . . you don't have to force yourself to talk about your past just because I did. Later . . . if and when you want to I'll listen. You don't have to say anything now."

Raven's anger flared. She had tried to open up and Beast Boy dismissed her. Her rational brain could comprehend that he did not want her to force herself, but that mostly ignored part . . . that irrational being buried deep inside screamed out . . . it was a strange combination of mostly unused emotions. She took a deep breath and tried to sort out everything she was thinking and feeling.

"I said something wrong didn't I Raven?" Beast Boy asked. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Raven contemplated shrugging his hand off, but eventually decided against that. It would hurt his feelings and most likely escalate things into an argument, and she did not want that.

"No," she said slowly testing how much she meant it. "No, you did not say something wrong. You did not want me to feel obligated to share something about myself." He squeezed her shoulder and released it. "I want to share something with you."

From Beast Boy's expression, Raven could tell he was not convinced. She could not blame him. She sounded as if she just said she wanted to go to the mall with Starfire and let the alien princess give her a makeover and put her in a pink dress. "I should say that I . . . need to start opening up once in a while. I know that is it . . . bad to keep everything inside . . ." Raven was uncertain what else she needed to say.

"Take your time Raven. I think you should start opening up, but you can do that later . . . maybe when you don't have a concussion or trapped under a building."

Raven shook her head. Not having her powers made now the perfect time. She did not have to fear about getting emotional and blowing things up. "Growing up I was not allowed to play . . . ever. I was born with my powers so I have been training to control them since I can remember. There was never a time that I can recall that the people of Azarath did not fear me. I . . . destroyed many things as an infant and even as a young child. It took me a long time to gain control."

"You were born with your powers? I . . . I always thought that you got them over time. That must have been horrible."

Raven gave a small shrug. "This is what I have always known. On Azarath . . . I was only allowed to meditate and study. I could not even read for pleasure, which is why I love books so much."

"They didn't even let you read?"

"No, when you read you can become caught up in the story . . . and any good book can evoke powerful emotions from the reader. It was determined too dangerous to allow me to read any fiction."

"How . . . how did you survive that?"

"I had no choice."

Beast Boy moved quickly . . . faster than her eyes could track. One second he had been sitting next to her and then the next Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around her . . . hugging her. When Raven's mind caught up to what was happening her whole body became stiff as a board. Still, he did not let her go. Raven eventually adjusted and loosened her muscles as his warmth seeped deep inside. After a few more seconds, Raven actually returned the hug wrapping her arms around him and she exhaled her held breath.

He seemed reluctant when he let her go, and Raven wished he had not moved. Being held felt . . . nice in a weird way. Beast Boy moved back far enough see her face. Raven looked deep into his dark green eyes. There was so much emotion there. His face inched towards hers and Raven took a deep breath. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Then sound from above them made both her and Beast Boy look up. The concrete above them was shifting. Beast Boy grabbed onto her and pulled her quickly out of the way as a few pieces of concrete fell where they had just been sitting. Beast Boy was practically on top of her.

"You guys okay?" asked a familiar voice from above their heads. Raven peered around Beast Boy to look up at Cyborg's worried face.

"Dudes! You could have crushed us! A little warning would have been nice," Beast Boy shouted as he got off of her. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. Raven was careful of her injured ankle, but it was already mostly healed. She could put her weight on it with minimum pain. That mean her powers were healing her . . . she would have them back soon. Raven felt relieved.

"Are you unharmed friends?" Starfire asked.

"Mostly," Raven called up.

"Starfire, can you fly down to get Raven? Beast Boy change into a bird and fly up here," Robin ordered. Beast Boy looked over to her. Raven's heart began to race again. She wondered what would have happened if they had not been interrupted? It seemed as if he was about to . . .

Beast Boy gave her a wink before turning into a green raven and flying up towards their friends just as Starfire was flying down to get her. Raven wondered if he meant something by changing into her namesake. "Oh, friend Raven I am so happy to see that you are okay. Friend Cyborg has informed me that you are injured and that I must handle you with care."

Sighing, Raven reached her arm up toward Starfire. "I'm okay Star. Could you get me out of here please?"

"Most certainly friend," Starfire took her hand and flew her up to the level above them and back onto firm ground.

"Man, I'm starving lets go for pizza," Beast Boy said once again in his human form.

"You're hungry? You didn't do anything grass stain!" Cyborg shouted.

"Of course I did. I protect Raven. Isn't that right Rae?"

She thought about teasing him . . . of giving some rude sarcastic reply back. "Yes he did." He looked back at her smiling that innocent smile again and Raven was glad that she did not insult him.

"You hear that Cyborg? See I deserve pizza. Vegetarian pizza"

"Listen moss face, Raven needs to get back to the tower and get examined," was Cyborg's rebuttal.

"Not necessary. My powers are healing me as we speak."

"So, can we go then Robin?" Beast Boy asked their leader.

"Well I guess if Raven says she's okay . . . and it's past lunch time. So I guess we can go."

There was a small chorus of cheers as everyone began heading towards their favorite pizza shop that was only two blocks away. Raven took the rear of the group not quite up to the fast pace everyone else had set. Instead, she fell behind thinking about her time with Beast Boy looking down at her feet as she walked. It had been a while since they had been able to enjoy each other's company. He had been so distant from everyone, but he seemed fine now.

"You okay?" Raven looked up into Beast Boy's concerned face.

"Yes, I am fine. You should go catch up with the others."

He looked back to their three friends disappearing around the corner. "I'd rather walk there with you." He turned back to her with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Yes," she said smiling her own smile back.

* * *

That is the end of the first story line. How did everyone like the ending? Plenty of Beast Boy and Raven goodness. The part about Raven not bing able to read . . . well I was just an idea I had. I know I get every emotional as I read so I figured that would be a big no no for Raven until she got a lot of control. Let me know if you liked it or if there are any horrible errors. Next: Raven has a little problem and doesn't want any help. Please review!


	4. Little Problem, Big Solution

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate your comments and kind words

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

This story takes place a few days after the events of My, What Big Claws You Have

* * *

Little Problem Big Solution

Like all problems, it started out simple enough. Raven was hungry. Now this was certainly not the rare event that the other Titans seemed to think it was. Being hungry should have been an easy problem to fix, but that was where things started to get complicated. There was nothing in the refrigerator or cabinets that she could make. There were no leftovers that she could heat up either, Raven did not even count the strange concoction Starfire had made on the top shelf or Beast Boy's tofu. She would rather starve than eat either of those items it was a matter of her health. The only snacks in the tower were Cyborg's pork rinds, which had an appeal similar to Starfire and Beast Boy's food . . . meaning no appeal at all. The only real options required cooking skills, which Raven did not have.

The other four Titans were out. Cyborg was picking up some rare car part that would enhance the T-car, Starfire had dragged Robin to the movies on a date, and at breakfast Beast Boy had mumbled something about getting in line for the release of some new stupid comic book. He had tried to drag her with him, literally he had her arm in a death grip pulling her towards the door, but Raven said that she preferred to spend the day at the tower in quiet reading and then promptly blasted him with her powers across the room to force him to release her.

It was rare for her to have the whole tower to herself, and Raven had welcomed the silence. She had a lot of meditation to catch up on since recently she had become a little slack. When lunch time rolled around Raven found herself rather hungry, but with nothing to eat. She scanned the cabinets for the second time and even levitated to see if there was some hidden food on the top shelves. There was nothing. They needed to go grocery shopping terribly . . . and it was Beast Boy's turn to go. That translated to she would probably be forced to go with him since Robin did not trust Beast Boy to go and buy what they needed on his own. She refused to just do it for him. Everyone had to pitch in or the tower would quickly become unmanageable.

"Ugh!" Raven groaned out loud feeling frustrated. "That's it. I need to learn how to cook." Having decided this she felt better. Raven always coped better with frustration if she had a plan or an idea of how to solve the frustration. Raven knew it would take some time . . . after all her first attempt to cook had been a complete disaster. However, she was determined to learn. She no longer had the excuse of the world ending and dying to keep her from learning things. Raven, barring any injury on duty as a Titan or illness, would be living a long life. She had never prepared herself to live, but she needed to start now.

Raven closed all the cabinets and left the tower to grab some lunch at her favorite cafe. She was too hungry to try and learn how to cook now. She could do that at night when the other Titans were asleep. Then she could do what she needed without interruption or prying eyes.

Night came and with it all the Titans came together for dinner. Robin and Starfire had gone grocery shopping. Since Beast Boy had failed to do so the changing now had extra laundry duty to make it up. As usual, Raven's task for dinner never required her to help cook anything. She always set the table and watched the others closely without being obvious, hoping that somehow she could learn from watching them. Raven knew that all she had to do was ask, and either Cyborg or Robin would be happy to teach her some basics. Cyborg would be the natural choice since he was an excellent cook, but he was so particular about his cooking. Burning something under his supervision would be the equivalent of scratching his car. So, Cyborg was out. Robin was patient . . . he had been slowly and painfully teaching Starfire how to cook earth foods . . . and there lay the problem. Raven felt that was something intimate between the two of them. She contemplated taking a cooking class, but then the others would notice her leaving at the same time for the class, and being a superhero meant it would be unlikely she could attend the class to begin with. She had to teach herself and pray no one discovered her in the process.

So, when everyone was asleep, Raven checked with her powers, she went down to the kitchen and first made herself a pot of tea. She needed something calming and familiar like her tea before taking on the seemingly impossible task of learning how to cook. Then she sat drinking her chamomile tea at the kitchen table contemplating the best way to approach it. She needed to start out simple and it did not get much simpler than a grilled cheese. How hard could it be? She had seen Cyborg and Robin make them several times . . . even Beast Boy could make a grilled cheese.

Raven pulled out a frying pan, the bread, butter, and cheese. She looked at the stove top settings and placed it on high. Raven wanted to get this done and over with so she could go to bed. She set the pan on top of the stove and then moved to butter the bread. Raven could not help but smile a little. It was going better than she hoped . . . it was pretty hard to go wrong with grilled cheese.

* * *

With a scream Beast Boy bolted up in his bed panting heavily and looking about his room. Her heart was so loud in his sensitive ears. Lub dub, Lub dub, Lub dub. He was still shaking trying desperately to calm himself down from his dream . . . nightmare really. Beast Boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath willing the images seared into his mind to go away.

That dream was happening more frequently than it was before. He hated that dream! It was worse than the one about his parents . . . and Beast Boy never thought that could be possible. It was the nightmare that there was nothing left of what made him _him_. All that was remained was the big, powerful, and savage animal that was the Beast. He never saw what set the Beast off only that somehow the Beast would gain control. Beast Boy would watch the remainder of the dream through the creature's eyes unable to do anything to stop it. The Beast would then hunt down his friends one by one . . . stalking them like a predator after prey. He butchered them, ripped them open with his claws. Robin typically was his first victim but not always. Sometimes it would be Starfire first. They always went after the other like a pair. Then the Beast would attack Cyborg, which was always a horrible process. It is hard to kill a man who is mostly robotic. Raven was always last. The Beast would taunt her . . . play with her like a cat will a mouse. He would be ready finally for the kill and would lunge at her wide-eyed form and then abruptly wake up with a scream. Beast Boy usually woke up hungry like he was now.

In fact . . . he could smell something cooking. It was faint, but there. Beast Boy jumped off the top of his bunk bed and put on the first shirt his fingers touched. He wondered who was cooking. It was probably Cyborg making one of his disgusting late night ten layer meat sandwiches. He headed to the kitchen thinking about what he was going to make . . . probably some grapes. Robin had picked up the gone ones at the grocery store so they would be fresh. The common room doors opened and Beast Boy blinked rapidly from the intensity of the common room light in contrast to the dark hallway.

When Beast Boy entered the kitchen he knew something was not right. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt food. Walking closer he could make out the entire scene. A pan was sitting on the stove top cooling off, a burnt beyond recognition . . . food item was on top in the trashcan, and Raven sat on the floor against the sink cabinet with her head down on her lap blocked from view by her hair.

"Raven?" He hoped she was not crying . . . if Raven was crying he would positively lose it.

She lifted her head, and Beast Boy was relieved to see that she was not crying. He could tell she was sad though . . . immensely sad. Actually, he realized her face and eyes held no emotion at all . . . as if she was a stone carving. He could _smell_ that she was sad.

"Beast Boy," she said in a calm tone. She seemed okay, but his nose was telling him different. He shouldn't be able to smell her emotions. Sure from time to time he could pick up on things like that when he was in animal form, but he shouldn't be able to now.

Raven needed help, but she was never going to ask. "I'm starving. Want to make something with me?"

She stared at him blankly for several seconds before silently nodding. Beast Boy moved closer to her and offered her his hand. He was a little surprised when she did in fact place her small delicate hands into his. Raven looked down at his gloveless hand and the corners of her lip tugged up into a half-smile as Beast Boy pulled her up to her feet.

"You chose not to wear them."

"Yeah. I don't wear them when I sleep," he said with a shrug. He was comfortable with Raven seeing his hands without gloves . . . but was a ways from letting anyone else see. He looked at the ingredients on the countertop and guessed what she was trying to make. He knew Raven was horrible at cooking . . . when she made pancakes on the day her father came he thought he needed to call poison control, but burning grilled cheese? He and Cyborg debated from time to time who the worse cook was Starfire or Raven. Beast Boy had always argued that Starfire deserved the title of "worse" but now he was wondering if Cyborg had it right.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked uncertain whether she wanted to attempt the same thing twice.

"Um . . . grilled cheese?" She said it with uncertainty like it was a question. He smiled wanting to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Sounds good," he said casually. He could guess what Raven was trying to do, which was learn how to cook. He took her burnt frying pan and placed it in the sink. Then he went to the cabinet and pulled out their spare frying pan. He put the stove-top to medium-high, and grabbed a second plate and placed it next to the one Raven already pulled out. Beast Boy opened the bread and got out four slices.

They stood next to each other silently buttering the bread. Raven watched how much he put on his and copied him. Beast Boy took his plate over to the stove and Raven followed. He put the bread with the cheese on the stove and it hissed as the butter began to melt quickly on the hot pan. After a few minutes he took the spatula and flipped it over. When his sandwich was done he put his on the plate and handed Raven the spatula smiling to encourage her.

While Raven cooked, Beast Boy watched her out of the corner of his eye just to make sure she was doing it right and to be ready to step in if she needed it. Raven copied what he did exactly and within a few minutes they both had two perfectly golden grilled cheeses. Sitting across from her at the kitchen table Beast Boy could not help but notice how proud Raven looked as she carefully nibbled on her sandwich. Her eyes were full of life and were so animated.

What was left of his anxiety over his dream melted away from him his shoulders. Helping Raven made him feel better, made him feel human. Ever since he first met her all he wanted to do was make her laugh and make her happy. If he knew that showing her how to make a grilled cheese would make her this happy . . . well he would have done it a long time ago. Hell, he would probably even show her how to cook meat if it made her smile . . . well maybe he would just get Cyborg to show her that . . .

"Thank you," she told him softly.

"No problem. I was hungry too," he said with a wink. "Raven . . . I was thinking. I'm making vegetarian lasagna tomorrow. It's a lot of work and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me?"

"Sure . . . I would like that." Beast Boy knew that there was a lot that Raven had missed out on because of her upbringing. He wanted to do whatever he could to help Raven overcome her past. He wanted to show her how wonderful life could be. He wanted her to be happy. He smiled as she took another bit of her grilled cheese.

* * *

Just a cute little "oneshot" involving Raven learning how to cook. What do you guys think of how Beast Boy handled the situtation? If you recall Raven during The End tried to make the Titans pancakes (i'm failrly certain . . . ) and it was disaterous. Well this is Raven realizing that she can no longer use the excuse of the world ending not to learn things. We also get a better idea of Beast Boy's mightmare that he mentioned in the previous section. The sections of this story will follow various lengths. Let me know if you would like an indication of time lapse before each section or whether you think its not needed. Well please review! Seriously, review.

Next time: a villan robs a bank who has the ability to wipe a person's memory for a short period of time. One of the Titans gets hit . . . chaos will follow and lots of fun. So please check back in to read the next section comming to a fanfiction near you soon!

Review please!


	5. Forget Me Not pt1

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Forget Me Not

Part 1

He was determined. Sure he had been determined before in the past with no success, but he felt that _this_ time would be different. Beast Boy stood in front of Raven full of confidence he rarely had when dealing with her. She was reading on the couch with a two inch thick dark leather bound book open at the half-way point on her lap. Inhaling deep, Beast Boy got a mixture of Raven's sweet scent and the musky ancient smell that all old books have. He waited quietly for Raven to grant him her attention. Normally, he would call her name until she snapped, but right now he wanted her in a good mood . . . a cooperative mood.

He didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, Raven placed her red ribbon bookmark to hold where she left off and then closed her book carefully setting it aside. "Yes, Beast Boy?" Her eyes lifted to his giving him her undivided attention. She seemed pleased that he had actually waited.

"Raven . . . I know you said before you weren't interested . . . but I found this video game I thought you might like," he said and pulled it from behind his back. "It's called 'Dark Castle Mystery' and you solve this Victorian murder and there are all these puzzles and riddles—"

"—Beast Boy, I'm sorry but as I said I do not like video games," she said calmly. The other Titans had gone quiet. Starfire and Robin were no longer cooing to each other in kitchen and Cyborg pulled his mega meat sandwich away from his poised open mouth.

"Come on Raven! You don't know if you don't like video games because you've never played them."

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no, Garfield," her tone was more intense this time. Frowning, Beast Boy geared backup. He was not yet ready to throw in the towel.

"Why not? All I'm asking for is _one_ game!"

"I said no!" she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Raven glared at him, and he glared right back. Why did she have to be so unreasonable? If she just let go and relax a little he knew that she would enjoy the game. He spent two days searching for this older game that he thought was perfect for her. When they had been stuck under the building he was fairly certain that she enjoyed their time together . . . including the game they played.

"No is not a reason. All you _ever_ say is _no_. How about saying yes once in a while!?"

"I'm not doing this Beast Boy," she said as she grabbed the book at her side and rose.

Beast Boy grabbed her arm to stop her retreat. "Why not?"

Raven whipped her head back and glared his hand gripping her forearm. After a second Beast Boy released her wishing he had not grabbed her to begin with. "Sorry, Raven," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He watched her take a deep breath before relaxing her tense form. "It's okay, Beast Boy." Raven turned to the other three Titans. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Then she slowly phased down into the floor. Beast Boy watched the spot she had just disappeared from wishing that for just once he could win. Just once he wanted Raven to say _yes_.

"Beast Boy, you should apologize later after Raven has cooled off a bit," Robin said in that stern voice that meant what he said was a order and not a suggestion as his words made it seem.

"I don't think I was asking for a lot," he argued back.

"Man, by now you should know what Raven will say if you ask her something like that." Cyborg said adding to the conversation. Once he said his piece Cyborg resumed consuming his gross sandwich.

"So what, should I just give up on Raven? Stop trying to get her to lighten up and join us? Should I stop trying to get her to have fun?" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were all wearing matching looks of surprised from his outburst. "Friend Beast Boy . . . we all wish for Raven to join us more. It is a good thing you are trying to do, but perhaps your execute is a bit not in the center," Starfire said and then smiled her ear to ear grin.

"Um . . . Star its execution and you meant to say his execution is a bit off." Robin said correcting his girlfriend.

"Oh, thank you boyfriend Robin. I shall remember that for next time."

Beast Boy was frustrated and his friends weren't helping. "Look . . . I'm going to go to my room and listen to some music for a bit." He headed towards the rooms feeling the other's eyes on his back as he left.

Beast Boy went straight to his room needing to feel the comfort and familiarity of his domain. When Beast Boy entered the room he left the lights off and laid down on his bottom bunk bed with his face pressed into the pillow. Just when he thought he was moving forward in his friendship with Raven something would happen and they'd move two steps back. No one made him feel like Raven did. No one got under his skin like she could. Beast Boy was no longer a boy. Hell he could vote! But Raven still made him feel like a child. He always believed that it was important to never lose touch with your inner child. It was a part of every person that need to be nurtured on a constant basis, which was why at eighteen he still loved to play video games. Raven did not have an inner child . . . you sort of needed to be a kid first to get one. He just wanted her to get some of what she lost back. She could be so stubborn.

Well . . . maybe he wasn't a hundred percent right. Raven had Happy after all, which was literally an inner child. He wished he had been able to spend more time with that emotion when he went to Nevermore. He felt that if Raven let Happy express herself more often then she would be more . . . well happy obviously. If she had tried playing a video game just once and hated it he would understand . . . okay so maybe he wouldn't, but then he could at least accept that she didn't like them and didn't want to play.

Raven was just so hard to figure out. She drove him nuts and made him angry from time to time, but he kept trying to get closer to her. She called out to him without saying a word and he had no choice but to answer. Beast Boy worried about Raven more than any of the other Titans. Robin was a whole train full of baggage, but he had Starfire to help him through his problems. Starfire's only issue was her still limited knowledge of earth, and Robin was more than willing to help her there. Cyborg expressed his emotions on constant basis and loudly so that all the others could hear. Raven . . . though she was spending more time with the group still kept as much to herself as possible.

Beast Boy just didn't think that was healthy. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all just let Raven do as she wanted not trying to push her beyond what she was comfortable with. He knew she _needed_ to be pushed from her comfort zone because Raven would never take that first step herself. No matter how many times she yelled at him or threw him out the window, Beast Boy refused to give up and stop trying. He would hold out his hand to Raven for as long as it took for her to accept it.

Still, trying to reach out to Raven would be a lot easier if she was speaking to him. Beast Boy rolled over onto his back looking up at the springs of his top bunk. He needed to go apologize for grabbing her arm. Being around Raven always seemed to lower his IQ, which certainly wasn't fantastic to begin with. Being near her turned him into an idiot. Sitting up, Beast Boy rubbed his eyelids. He would go and smooth things over with her.

**

* * *

**Raven hovered two feet above the air in a lotus position trying to meditate. She chanted her mantra over and over with no success. Her mind was not clearing she was not centered. Raven regretted deeply what had just transpired between her and Beast Boy. Would it be so difficult for her to play one video game? It was not even as if he was trying to get her to play some stupid fighting game that he loved so much. Beast Boy went out of his way to try and find something _she_ might enjoy. It was a kind gesture, and how did she respond? She shot him down without hesitation.

He just did not understand. She would never be comfortable doing things like that. The word "no" was ingrained into her mind. Raven certainly heard it enough when she was younger. "No, you cannot play outside" or "No singing you could lose control over your powers". She was bound prisoner by her powers more tightly than any jail cell made of bars. Since she and the other Titans defeated Trigon Raven was freer to express her emotions . . . but it went against her very nature to express herself. There was always that small part of her that feared letting go even just a little.

Raven took a deep cleansing breath and floated down to the bedroom floor. Feeling sorry for herself would get nothing accomplished. Self-pity was a waste of time, and her energies could be put to better more productive use. Since she seemed too distracted to mediate then she might as well hold a meeting with her emotions. Perhaps they could help her sort things out.

Raven used her powers to bring her mirror over to her. She placed it face up in front of her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said calling out to her emotions to join her in discussion.

"_We are all present Raven. I know why you are calling us to this meeting and I think it was a good idea to have this discussion_." Knowledge said in her mind.

"Well . . . I guess I am wondering what everyone thinks about the situation. One at a time though, please." Raven rarely held open forum where any emotion was free to speak their minds, but she felt that this situation warranted a wide pool of opinions.

"_I think you should have played the game with BB! It looked like so much fun!_" Happy shouted in a singsong voice.

"_You should have told him to shove that video game up his ass_," Rude said and then belched.

"_Tear him apart for making us feel this way!_" Rage howled.

"_Go march up to him right now and challenge him to the game. Between me and Knowledge we'll kick major butt_!" Bravery shouted very excited by her idea.

"_I think it would be wise to try and compromise with Garfield. He wants to spend time with us. Maybe you could suggest a different activity_," Wisdom offered.

"_I know you are worried Raven about what could happen if you express us more, but there is little to be worried over. Wisdom and I have assessed the risk and the evidence proves that it would be limited. The possible gain from such activities greatly outweighs the risks_," Knowledge said.

"_You should go up to Gar and hug him!_" Affection declared and then sighed.

"Timid what do you think? You are the only one who has not spoken up," Raven asked encouraging the emotion.

"_I—I think that you should say you're sorry. Beast Boy was only trying to be nice . . . and I am afraid that he will hate us now. What if he doesn't like us anymore_?"

"Beast Boy has put up with a lot more from us before Timid so I don't think you have to worry there," Raven said trying to sooth the emotion. "However, it would not hurt to apologize . . . maybe explain myself so that he understands."

"_That seems to be the rational thing to do. What about opening up more Raven? Will you at least give it serious consideration_?" Knowledge asked.

"Yes, I will think it over. I will consider what all of you have said."

"_Pfht, you won't consider my suggestion. You're just saying that. Your too much of a prissy sissy to do what I suggested_," Rude said.

Raven took a deep breath to try and keep from getting angry. It was too dangerous to express Rage during a meeting. It would be too easy for the emotion to take control. Plus, it made little sense getting mad at an emotion for just being themselves. "Rude . . . I express you all the time."

"_Not enough_."

"Well . . . thank you for your opinions everyone. I am going to go talk to Beast Boy now." Raven opened her eyes and levitated her mirror back to her dresser breaking the connection between her and her emotions.

Raven rose from her position stretching out her stiff muscles. She made it to the door when her room began flashing red. Raven pushed the open button and came face to face with Beast Boy. Startled, she fell backwards. A moment later Beast Boy caught her around the waist to steady her. His eyes were boring down on her.

"There's trouble." Beast Boy said as he released her. Raven gave him a quick nod before they rushed towards the common room. Starfire and Robin were already there going over the situation on the screen. A second later, the elevator door opened and Cyborg came running into the room wiping car grease off him with an old rag.

"What's going on Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"It looks like Old Jump Bank has pushed their distress call. That's all we got right now. Lets head over there team and figure out what's wrong. Titans Go!"

* * *

Okay this chapter is mostly all about set up work. Forget Me Not will be divided into three to four parts (not sure at the point which it will be). Beast Boy wanted Raven to open up more and enjoy things in life. Raven is afraid to open up. We have a great moment between the two. We also hear from Raven's emotions. One of my favorite episodes was Nevermore. Its a fun topic I plan to explore more of. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	6. Forget Me Not pt2

Thank you to all who have been reviewing my story so far! Your encouragments and kind words are very appreciated!

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the names: Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. They belong to Shakespear's Hamlet

* * *

Forget Me Not

Part 2

When the Titans arrived at the scene the police were already there and had set up a barricade around the bank. Robin asked a few questions of the police Chief and quickly learned that one officer had witnessed the scene. The team then gathered around the officer to hear his account of what happened. Raven could sense something strange going on within the bank. The hostages inside were all immensely calm, which was certainly not typical hostage behavior. She should be feeling panic and fear, but instead Raven could only sense immense calmness . . . and a touch of happiness. Frowning, Raven cast her powers out stronger. She tried to connect with the minds inside, but it was impossible. There was nothing to connect to . . .

"You okay, Rae?" Beast Boy asked at her side placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? What are you sensing Raven?" Robin asked.

"The people inside are calm . . . completely serene. I cannot get a better reading than that," she said finding it difficult to explain what was going on inside the bank. Raven had never crossed anything like it. Calmness was about all the hostages were feeling, and they were thinking of nothing.

"Calm?" her leader echoed in disbelief.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." The police officer said cutting in. He was young . . . most likely fresh out of the academy with sandy blond hair and a freckled face. Raven did not think he looked like most cops, but then you should never judge a book by its cover . . . and she should know.

"Explain," Robin ordered.

"When me and my partner arrived on the scene all the people were just calmly sitting on the ground looking at nothin'. Even the security officers were just sittin' there without puttin' up any fight. There was this woman . . . she looked pretty strange with wings like a butterfly. Well she was in the safe dumping loads of cash into a duffle bag. My partner points his gun at her and yells freeze. Then this girl takes out this strange dust from this bag around her shoulders and threw it at my partner. Next thing I know he's sittin' on the ground and asks me 'who are you?' She then tried to do the same to me, but I pulled back knowin' I needed back up. McGee has been my partner for a year. He's a seasoned cop and now he's in there with no idea who he is."

"What did the powder look like?" Cyborg asked.

"Well . . . to be honest it looked like glitter. Pink glitter."

"Did any of the other hostages seem to not know who there were?" Raven asked.

"No, the others were real quiet just sittin' there like they didn't have a care in the world."

"Alright, thank you officer. We'll take it from here." Robin said dismissing the cop. Villains with strange powers . . . or powders was their territory. The young officer saluted before heading over to his Chief for orders. "Looks like we have a villain who can erase people's memories. Cyborg, any chance you can get a reading on the stuff from here?"

"No. I would need to be a lot closer to get my sensors to pick something up like that. The only thing I can get is how many people we got in there . . . twenty-six. No one appears to be harmed, but we have no idea how that powder stuff has effected them. They could be bleeding out and remain completely calm with no elevations in heart rate."

"I think we should go on the attack, but the hostages are our top priority. Raven can you get us in and then get them out while we deal with the bad guy?"

"Yes." She answered. Robin gave her a quick nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called transforming into her soul self and bringing all the other Titans with her.

When they emerged inside the bank everything was immensely calm. Just like the cop had said, twenty civilians, two security cops, and the officer's partner were all sitting on the tiled floor of the bank looking around. The villain was zipping up a duffle full of money emerging from the vault when she noticed the arrival of the Titans. Her skin was iridescent and from her back protruded large butterfly wings that were pearl colored. Her eyes looked bug like large and a metallic shade of green. On either side of her were two large men. They were bigger than Cyborg . . . typical thugs for hire. They looked identical . . . same muscular body, same black plants and black long-sleeved shirt and ski mask. The only difference between Rosencrantz and Guildenstern that Raven could see was their weapons of choice. Thug on the right held a long pipe a little shorter than Robin's staff. Thug on the left had a sledgehammer slung over his shoulder casually.

"Well, hello Titans. I was wondering when you would show up," the girl with the wings said in greeting. She sounded as if she was pleased to see them.

"I don't know who you are but we are going to take you down!" Robin shouted. Raven rolled her eyes. She knew what came next . . . the long life story of a villain followed by their evil plot for world domination. Why did Robin have to encourage them?

"I'll tell you who I am. My name is Pixie. Scientists did this to me and now I'm stealing money so that I can raise an army to get my revenge and world domination. I am taking this money and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"We'll see about that!" Robin replied. The criminal's thugs took fighting stances.

Raven flew over to where the hostages were sitting. They all looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Not so fast!" the villain shouted. "They are under my control. Minions, kill the Teen Titans."

At her words all of the hostages stood and began advancing on them. Raven flew back towards her teammates just as the two security guards and the cop pulled out their guns. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said and surrounded her team with a black shield just as the guns began to go off. She then used her powers to yank the guns out of their hands and placed them safely out of the way.

"Titans change of plans. Go after the villain. Don't hurt the hostages they can't help what they are doing." Robin ordered as he and Starfire rushed towards the winged the two lackeys.

"Easy for you to say!" Beast Boy shouted as an elderly woman with a large cane took a swing at him. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew away. Cyborg tackled the guy with the sledgehammer and one sonic cannon blast later the thug was down for the count. Raven sifted down into the floor intending to reappear behind the villain. When she emerged she ended up beside the villain instead of behind her. Robin and had been separated from Starfire helping Beast Boy battle the attacking hostages while Cyborg was taking on the guy with the lead pipe who had more skill than his counterpart.

"Please surrender. I do not wish to harm you." Starfire said always the naive optimist.

Raven had enough time to see the winged woman remove some pink glitter substance from a pouch at her shoulder. "Starfire, get back!" Raven shouted and flew over to knock the alien out of the line of the glitter. Raven managed to push Starfire away, but got slammed on the back with a large bit of the glitter. She felt strange instantly . . . very strange. As if everything that was important . . . or unimportant was slipping away.

* * *

Beast Boy ducked as the elderly woman kept coming after him with her cane. He and Robin were all doing their best to stop the hostages without hurting them . . . or getting hurt in the process. Cyborg jumped in to help them having knocked out the second muscle for hire. Beast Boy's attention had been pulled away for just a second when he felt something hard hit his shoulder. Beast Boy jumped, escaping as second blow as Granny's cane came crashing down where he had just been standing. A middle aged man with grey hair wearing a jogging suit came after him next with his fists swinging with no real aim. Turning into a squirrel Beast Boy quickly scurried away trying to get the villain to hopefully end this madness.

Starfire was currently engaged with the butterfly villain throwing her green starbolts at her. Beast Boy noticed Raven sitting on the ground not too far from Starfire and the villain. Star seemed to have a handle on the situation so Beast Boy quickly made his way over to Raven fearing she was hurt.

"Ha!" Starfire screamed with righteous furry as her starbolts made direct contact on the criminal. When the smoke cleared the girl was on the ground unconscious and all the hostages stopped mid-attack. Beast Boy turned back into himself just as he reached Raven's side.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked cupping her face and moving her to look at him. Her gaze was blank, but fixed on his eyes. Something was not right with her; Beast Boy could smell that she was odd somehow. The change in her scent was subtle but there.

"Who are you? You called me Raven . . . is that my name?" Beast Boy stared at her and she stared right back with her big soulful purple eyes. Beast Boy let go of her face.

"Robin!" Beast Boy shouted for his leader knowing he could handle this situation better. Looking over his shoulder, Beast Boy saw Robin calmly telling the hostages that they would be fine. Many of them were asking both him and Cyborg who they were and where were they. "Robin!"

"What is it Beast Boy? Can't you see I'm working?" Robin shouted losing his patience.

"Raven doesn't know who she is. I think she got hit with that dust stuff."

Robin frowned and headed over to them. He knelt down in front of Raven. "Hey Raven . . . do you know who you are?"

"I'm Raven," she said her brows crinkled in confusion. Robin turned to glare at Beast Boy for calling him over for no reason. "Or . . . at least that's what you and the green guy are calling me. Do you know how I got here?"

"This isn't good. Listen, Beast Boy, keep an eye on her while Cyborg and I deal with the hostages," Robin ordered. Starfire made her way over to them carrying the unconscious villain in her arms being careful of the wings.

"Robin, do you have the cuffs of metal to put on the criminal?" Starfire asked. Robin pulled out a set of hand cuffs from his belt and gave them to Star.

"Star, do you think you can take her out to the police? Cyborg and I need to take care of the hostages."

"Certainly, but first I am concerned about friend Raven . . . is Raven unharmed? She saved me from the evil pink shiny dust, but got hit with it instead."

"Well, Star at the moment Raven doesn't have her memory."

"Oh no! Shall we go look for it?"

"Ugh . . . no. We'll have to ask the robber when she wakes up how to reverse the effects of the dust. Maybe Cyborg can come up with something."

"Alright," Starfire said accepting his words, but probably not understanding. Star then carried the girl outside to the police. Beast Boy looked back at Raven who was staring at him unblinking.

"What should I do about her?" he asked his leader jerking his hard towards Raven.

Robin sighed. "Just don't let her go anywhere and keep her calm. Cyborg and I will be back in a few minutes. Then we can take her back to the tower and Cyborg can work on reversing the effects." Having issued his order, Robin ran back over to Cyborg to give him a hand . . . leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone together.

He chuckled nervously. "Well Rae . . . how are you doin? Are you doing okay?"

"Rae? I thought you said my name was Raven." She tilted her head sideways looking very confused. She sort of reminded him of Starfire at the moment. It was really strange. She seemed so uncertain and Raven was _never _uncertain.

"Oh . . . well Rae is your nickname."

"Okay . . . what's your name?"

"I'm Beast Boy."

"How do I know you?"

"Well, we're both Titans and have been friends for years. We fight crime together with Robin he was the guy with the back hair, Starfire she's the girl with the red hair and green eyes you saw a minute ago, and Cyborg who you'll meet later."

"So we work together . . . where is my family?"

Beast Boy gulped at her question. How do you tell a girl with no memory that her family consisted of a big evil demon? And Raven never talked about her mother . . . ever. Beast Boy wondered why. "Oh . . . well we are sort of a family too. We live together inside a big T shaped tower."

"Oh . . . do you know why I don't remember anything?" she asked.

"Well . . . remember I said we are Titans and fight bad guys?" She nodded. "Well we were fighting a bad guy who erased your memory. Don't worry though, Cyborg will figure out how to reverse the effects." Beast Boy looked around noticing that Cyborg, Robin, and the hostages were all gone. They were probably sorting things out with the police.

"So can you tell me about me? I don't remember anything. Like what am I like and what do I like to do?"

"Well you're Raven and you're a Titan and . . ." that was when the light bulb went off in Beast Boy's head. It did not take long for the hamsters in his brain to start turning their wheels . . . and thus a plan was born. "You enjoy playing video games like me. You like comic books and you love my jokes. You think I'm hilarious."

"I do?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. This was going to be so much fun!

"You bet! When we get back to the tower we can play video games. Sound like fun?" She seemed to contemplate him for a moment. Beast Boy wondered briefly whether her powers let her know that he wasn't telling the truth. Did she even have her powers right now? It would be bad if she lost control . . . oh well . . . something to worry about later.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Then she smiled and Beast Boy's whole body froze. In all the years he had know Raven he had never seen this smile . . . or even a shadow of what he was seeing now. Raven was grinning and it light up her whole face and her eyes sparkled. It made her look softer and warmer than the stoic expressions she usually wore.

"Uh . . . uh," he mumbled unintelligently. His heart began to beat faster.

"Hey guys!" Cyborg shouted behind Beast Boy. In response, Beast Boy jumped into the air and gave out a small scream having been completely caught off guard. He turned to glare at his friend.

"Dude!"

Cyborg approached Raven giving her a friendly smile. The smile that had been on her face a moment ago disappeared. She was eyeing him warily. "Hi Raven . . . I hear you lost your memory."

Instead of answering she turned to Beast Boy. "Raven, this is Cyborg. He's one of our friends."

She seemed satisfied with this and replied to Cyborg's question saying, "Yes, I do not remember anything, but Beast Boy has been kind enough to tell me about myself. Do you enjoy playing video games too?" she asked of their metal friend.

"Video games? Raven you ha—" Cyborg began before Beast Boy leaped towards him, catching Cyborg off guard, and tackling him to the ground. "BB, get off of me!"

"Cyborg, I need to talk to you over there now!" Beast Boy shouted pointing to a few feet away from Raven. He dragged his best friend out of Raven's hearing range.

"BB, what are you thinking? Why did you tell Raven she likes video games?"

"Well . . . she doesn't know she hates video games right now. It's all part of my brilliant plan. It's called 'Get Raven To Do What I Like To Do Plan'!" He was a genius an absolutely genius.

"So . . . you're telling her she likes all the things you like? BB, that's crazy because eventually Raven will most likely return to normal and skin your green hide. Plus, I'm not playing along man. I don't want Raven mad at me even if this would be an awesome prank." Cyborg said and turned to go tell Raven the truth. Beast Boy's mind began to race and then a light bulb went on over his head.

"You don't what to do that Cy," he said in a taunting tone.

"Why not grass-stain?"

Smiling, Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. Pushing a few buttons he accessed the memory archives and pressed play showing Cyborg the screen. The metal man's human eye widened in disbelief and his robotic eye light up red. The next instant, Cyborg lunged at Beast Boy, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Ah ah, Cyborg. I have more than one copy," Beast Boy taunted. "We don't want a certain fast male superhero to get a hold of this video would we?"

"Where did you get that?! That happened years ago!" Cyborg demanded outraged.

"I happened to be there at the time. I was a fly on the wall until I saw this little scene going down. I've been saving it for the perfect blackmail."

"Y—you got blackmail on _me_? And you've had it all these _years_?" Cyborg sounded impressed, which being the king of embarrassing blackmail he was thoroughly impressed.

"Well . . . I sort of forgot I had it until now."

"Even if you get me to go along with your stupid idea because of blackmail there is no way Robin will allow you to deceive Raven like this."

"You just let me worry about Robin. Who's to say I don't have blackmail on him too?"

Cyborg stared at his green friend contemplating how serious the changeling really was. "Look man, go get Raven and bring her to the car. I need to look her over at the tower."

"Sure," Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg walked away mumbling about 'no good conniving green beans' and similar things. Once he was gone, Beast Boy headed over to Raven. She was sitting in the exact same spot he had left her in and was watching him closely. "Hey Raven, come on we're going home." He extended his hand down to help her up. She accepted his hand and Beast Boy pulled her up to her feet.

She was smiling at him, the same one she gave him before holding nothing back. Her powers had to be gone because nothing was exploding. "Okay, we're still playing video games when we get back right?"

"Yep!" Beast Boy said praying that when Raven returned to normal she didn't kill him too badly. It would be worth it though even if she did maim him horribly.

* * *

Okay I deleted the chapter edited it some and an now reposting it. I would welcome some advice on the fighting scene . They are not my strong point. Well this is quite the interesting little situation. Beast Boy gets his chance to play video games with Raven and get her to do things he generally enjoys doing. So, do you think she'll kill him when she returns to normal? Will Robin or Starfire put an end to BB's plot? How will Raven act not knowing who she is? What blackmail does BB have on Cyborg? Does he have any on Robin?

Well please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Forget Me Not pt3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story. Your comments are inspirational

* * *

Forget Me Not

Part 3

Beast Boy was in shock. A fuse had blown in his mind and fried his brain. His eyes were glued to the TV screen that kept flashing in rainbow colors "Raven Wins!" over and over like it was taunting him. The violet haired Titan was smiling and shouting out her own superiority. As she was right now, Raven reminded him of Bravery from his trip to Nevermore.

"In your face!" she screamed fist pumping the air. Raven who had never touched a game controller in her entire life thirty minutes ago had just completely and totally annihilated him at his favorite game. His _favorite_ game! Beast Boy's hard won highest score was now just a memory. This just was not possible. "Aw, don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not!" he yelled outraged and threw his controller.

"Are you always this cranky when you lose?" She was grinning so big it probably hurt. It was a nice sight to see. Raven needed to smile more often Beast Boy decided.

"I demand a rematch! You cheated!" he said.

"Did not!" Raven shouted right back.

"Oh yes you did!" Beast Boy rose from his seat and Raven copied him.

"Yo! What are you yelling for BB?" Cyborg demanded emerging from the medical room where he had been working on an antidote for the pixie dust.

Robin had been called down to interrogate the bank robber who had woken up finally in the hospital from getting hit by Starfire's starbolts. The alien princess had chosen to join Robin, which had hardly been shocking. The two were practically joined at the hip. It was easy to bring Raven back to the tower and play Mega Monkey Fist Challenge for the last thirty minutes with her. Beast Boy had been enjoying the game and spending time with Raven up until the point that she won.

"Oh, Beast Boy is just mad that I destroyed his high score. Is he normally this bad, or am I just that good?" Raven asked Cyborg sounding quite smug.

"You beat his high score?" Cyborg asked and cracked up into hysterical laughter.

"She cheated!" Beast Boy insisted feeling the need to defend himself. He wasn't as angry as he seemed. He was actually kind of proud of her in a way. He spent weeks working on that game to earn that high score. Without a doubt Raven was a natural.

"Come on BB, Raven doesn't cheat. You're just a sore loser. You know what they say be careful what you wish for." Cyborg was giving him a look.

"Whatever," was all he could say in response to his best friend. Beast Boy looked over at Raven noticing how relaxed she seemed.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Raven," Cyborg pointing out what Beast Boy had just been thinking.

"Don't I always?" she asked sounding unsure of herself looking between them for confirmation. Beast Boy gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, Cy how is that antidote coming along?" Beast Boy asked. He hoped it would take a while because he wanted to spend some time with Raven like this before they had to go back to the strained relationship they had. Plus, he had never seen Raven enjoy herself like she was now.

"There is no antidote, but Raven you should get back your memory in time. My tests show that the dust is slowly breaking down. Your memory should return all on its own."

"That's good." Raven said. "So does that mean you're free to play a game with us?" Raven asked arching one eyebrow in challenge. "Or are you afraid that I'll beat you?"

"Oh you're on! Raven, you're going down!" Cyborg shouted and ran over to snatch up their spare controller.

One hour later Cyborg was staring at the TV screen in complete disbelief. Beast Boy having previously experienced defeat before was less stunned. Raven had not only beaten Beast Boy, but she crushed Cyborg as well . . . and he was the King of video games. Beast Boy was proud of Raven and happy that finally _someone_ had beaten Cyborg even if it wasn't him.

"How . . . how did you do that? You got a perfect score! No one can get a perfect score . . . not even me and I'm part computer!"

"Well it was easy really. The game was quite predictable," Raven said in a bland tone.

Just then the elevator to the tower opened up and Robin and Starfire returned talking about of all things the pros and cons of string cheese. Once the two saw the scene in front of them they froze in place. Both Robin and Starfire were looking at the controller in Raven's hand as if she held a live grenade.

"Is it the end of the world boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked in a quiet tone. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he should escape before Robin figured it out and he got in trouble.

"I'm not sure Star," Robin said. "Raven . . . are you feeling okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Raven said with a shrug and got up from her seat and flew towards the kitchen. Beast Boy watched her carefully instantly noticing the change in her.

"Well . . . you were playing a video game for one thing," Robin pointed out. Raven opened one of the bottom cabinets and took out her kettle, filled it with water from the sink, and the placed it on the stove.

"Yes, I was playing video games. I beat Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"You did?" Robin asked sounding surprised. Beast Boy wanted to defend himself, but he was too afraid to move. Cyborg was just as frozen on the couch next to him probably thinking what he was . . . Raven was starting to get her memory back. There was an uncomfortable silence the hung in the air for a few minutes.

"Friend Raven, have you found the location of your memory?" Starfire asked daring to fly closer to her friend.

"No . . . I . . . I'm not sure," Raven said sounding uncertain.

"Why were you playing video games? You hate video games." Robin prodded.

A shrill shriek made Beast Boy and Cyborg jump two feet in the air, but it was only ready kettle of water. "I hate video games? But . . ." Raven said looking over at him confusion clear on her face. Beast Boy stared into her deep violet eyes. He knew the exact moment when she regained her memory. Her eyes got wide . . . and then suddenly she had four red eyes instead of two. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a fly and got away as fast as he could fly.

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and the tower trembled in response to her furry. She was going to tear him limb from limb and drag his dismembered body through Jump City. Then she would bring him back from the dead and force him to eat a roast pig followed by roasting him like a pig complete with the apple in his mouth. Then she would send him to another dimension of pain and suffering and . . .

"Raven calm down and explain what happened to me," Robin demanded calmly. Raven took a deep breath putting a leash back on Rage before her powers escaladed to a level of destruction. She closed her eyes and took three deep cleansing breaths. Before defeating Trigon had she unleashed the amount of rage she just did the whole tower would have been destroyed. When she opened her eyes she had only two and Raven knew they were back to her usual violet eyes. Nothing had been destroyed by her powers and she was . . . surprised and relieved. Maybe her emotions were correct that it was safe to begin expressing them more.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg's slow slinking motion towards the garage. He planned to make his escape while she was distracted . . . too bad for him she noticed. Raven used her powers to wrap a claw around his feet and flip him upside-down. Cyborg gave out a high pitched girly squeak as Raven pulled him closer until they were almost eyeball-to-eyeball.

"Just where do you think you are going?" she demanded.

"Raven, what's going on here?" Robin demanded angry from being ignored for so long.

"Yes, friend Raven . . . perhaps we could all do the cooling down and discuss this like people eighteen and older do," Starfire suggested.

"Beast Boy knew I had no memory and decided to tell me I enjoy playing video games. He had me eat _tofu_!" She shouted.

Robin winced in response most likely knowing that pleading for the changing would fall on deaf ears. "Well . . . just don't break any windows please. What part did you have in this Cyborg?"

"Beast Boy blackmailed me into keeping quiet Raven. I'm sorry!" Cyborg pleaded. Raven could tell he was sorry . . . and afraid. Sighing, Raven released her powers letting him fall.

"Why did Beast Boy tell Raven she liked things like that?" Robin asked out loud, but Raven knew he was just talking out loud. No doubt he was already deducting the reasons.

"I know why . . . because I refused to play that stupid game with him so he's punishing me." Raven was sad because she felt tricked by Beast Boy. He had intentionally deceived her when she had been vulnerable all for his own amusement.

"No . . . I don't think it's like that Raven," Cyborg said as he got to his feet. "I think he just wanted you to have some fun . . . and Beast Boy thinks video games are fun. You know what though? I think that you did enjoy yourself Raven."

She glared at him when he suggested that she had enjoyed herself. "I did not," she said between her clenched teeth. "I'm going to my room to mediate." She did not bother to wait for reply but flew towards the doors to the bedrooms. Just as the doors glided opened Raven turned back. "If any of you see Beast Boy tell him to be afraid because he cannot hide forever and I will eventually find him." Having said all she needed to say; Raven flew towards her room to have a conference with her emotions.

* * *

Okay. First I want to say sorry this was so short. It was just how it turned out. Raven is good a video games . . . who knew. Raven now has her memory back. What will she do to Beast Boy? Will he survive the wrath of Raven? The next chapter will complete Forget Me Not. Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
